Vampires
Vampires are former human "supernatural" beings characterized by their need to consume blood in order to survive and grow stronger. Origin There are countless other universes existing congruent to our own. In these realms, physical laws as we know them do not pertain. Since time immemorial there have been intrusions between our universe and these others. From these intrusions have emerged countless energies and lifeforms. In fact, the phenomenon known as "magic" involves controlling and using these extra-dimensional forces to perform a variety of acts and displays that defy the universal laws of physics. Various extra-dimensional lifeforms and energies are responsible for the multitude of supernatural creatures such as shapeshifters, werewolves, fairies, maenads, and of course, the somatically resurrected and anatomically modified former human creatures known as "vampires." Physiology A vampire has a unique type of extra-dimensional energy bonded to his or her entire physiological structure. This energy serves as a vampire's "life force" and because of its extra-dimensional nature, vampires possess abilities that defy conventional physical laws. Such abilities include agelessness, super-strength, super-speed, super-sensory capabilities, super-accelerated healing, super-endurance and durability, flight, and even the capacity to form "psychic" connections with both humans and their fellow vampires by perceiving and manipulating quantum-level superluminal transdimensional wavelength signals emitted by the brain. Vampires are also physically affected by human "psychic energies" (i.e. residual and ambient transdimensional signals originating from the human brain); such as in an inability to enter the home or residence of a human without a formal invitation. An anatomical modification of vampires is the presence of fangs that lie along the roof of the mouth and then protrude into place behind the maxillary lateral incisors when a vampire is in danger or aroused or ready to feed. Another anatomical modification is a structural change to the tear ducts that establishes a connection to blood vessels, causing vampires to shed tears of blood when crying. A physical weakness of vampires is the fact that ultraviolet radiation is inimical to the frequencies of their imbued extra-dimensional energy, causing them to be lethally burnt by UV rays such as sunlight. Silver has a similar effect. Wood has a lethal effect on the heart muscles of vampires so that if a vampire's heart is fully penetrated by wood, the extra-dimensional energy will instantly detach from the vampire's body and in the process cause their entire physical form to disassemble, leaving a bloody mess. In addition to the fatal reaction to sunlight, during daylight hours, vampires must enter a state of suspended animation or their internal body tissues will start to erode, causing them to bleed out. Blood diet The most characteristic physical weakness of vampires is that they require a regular ingestion of certain types of bio-quantum energies to maintain the vitality of the extra-dimensional energy. Due to a molecular-level synergistic effect of its specific organic composition, human blood just happens to be infused with the specific bio-quantum energies that vampires require. Although these energies are undetectable to human perceptions and technology, they are completely perceptible to vampire sensory systems; especially the olfactory system. As a consequence of being able to smell these bio-quantum energies in the blood of humans, vampires instinctively hunger for human blood. Creation To create a new vampire, a vampire must bite and drain a human to near death, then feed the human his or her own vampiric blood. The "maker" then buries themself with their new "progeny" until that person is reborn as a vampire. Social structure Vampire society is organized under a hierarchical structure lead by a clandestine council known as the "Vampire Authority" (or simply: "The Authority"). Answering to The Authority are Magisters, Kings and Queens, and then Sheriffs. The Magisters give rulings on vampire disputes, rank second among vampires and report only to The Authority. Magisters rule over continents and Kings and Queens rules specific geographic areas of the continent. In the United States, for example, a King or a Queen controls each of the states. The monarchs appoint a vampire sheriff to each area of their state. The sheriffs have absolute power of that area, however they have to answer to their King or Queen. Vampires within a given area must obey their sheriff and report to him or her when a violation of vampire occurs. The Great Revelation Several years ago, a synthetic blood substitute called "Tru Blood" was developed that happens to perfectly replicate the bio-quantum energy signatures of human blood, enabling vampires to survive on this manufactured substance. Due to the creation of Tru Blood, the Vampire Authority revealed the existence of vampires to the global human population as no longer a threat to human society as vampires can now drink the manufactured blood as opposed to the blood of humans. Reaction to "The Great Revelation" of vampires varies between countries and regions. In the United States, for example, they are considered legal citizens, albeit with limited rights. Amongst vampires, the social movement to integrate vampires into everyday human society is known as "mainstreaming." Attitudes towards mainstreaming within the vampire community are mixed, with some believing it placed vampires as a whole in unnecessary danger by exposing them to humanity. Others believe that vampires are naturally superior to humans, and that vampires should be subjugating them, not trying to co-exist with them. The defining characteristic of vampires who seek to mainstream is subsidence on Tru Blood. While some mainstreamers may have a monogymous human lover whom they feed on, most mainstreamers eschew human blood entirely. Another common trait of mainstreaming vampires is the desire to live apart from other vampires. Either alone, or with humans. Known vampires Aden Wilhelm Category:Vampires